paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Piglet
|unlock = 43 |slot = 2 |wtype = 8 |type = 5 |price = $921,000 |mag = 6 |max_ammo = 12 |rpm = 1 |damage = 340 |accuracy = 4 |stability = 20 |concealment = 10 |threat = 37 |shotgun_enter_s = 1.96 |shotgun_shell_s = 2 |shotgun_offset_s = 0 |ammo_b_min = 0.05 |ammo_b_max = 0.65 |splash = 3.5 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 }} The Piglet is a six-shot revolver type grenade launcher that was added in with The Butcher's BBQ Pack. Overview The Piglet Grenade Launcher is a more defensive alternative to the GL40, trading reload time for extra ammo and a higher magazine capacity. This allows the user to reliably keep enemies out of entire areas of the map, but the low accuracy limits its effectiveness at long ranges. With incendiary grenades it becomes even more effective at crowd control, at the expense of raw damage output. Summary Pros: * High damage (can one-shot kill any unit except for Bulldozers and Cloakers) ** Can one-shot kill Tasers, as long they are Spotted ** Can one-shot kill Tasers and Cloakers with Incendiary Rounds. * Large ammo pool * Can be modified with weapon sights * Explosions can hit multiple targets within the radius Cons: * Long reload * Low ammo replenishment rate from ammo drops * Small mod pool * Low rate of fire * Poor concealment * Capable of friendly fire; self-damage can completely shred lower strength armors Compared to Frag Grenades: * Greater base damage * Smaller splash radius ( ) * Both inflict friendly fire damage, though the Piglet does less friendly fire damage making it less potent * Both can be shot to explode * Much better range * Can be replenished from ammo drops * Cannot be bounced off of surfaces to avoid direct exposure to enemy fire Compared with the GL40: * Same damage and splash radius * More ammo in reserve * Larger magazine * Lower concealment * Slower reload speed Tips * It is more efficient to reload all the chambers at once rather than loading one shot at a time, though it is still a good idea to reload during lulls even when only one shot has been expended. **When you reload the weapon, the closing animation can be skipped by sprinting or interacting with an item/object. * Having Fully Loaded Basic adds 3 more grenades to the player's stock. This translates into about half a standard cylinder. Acing the skill also helps with replenishing spent ammunition from drops. * Aim near or at the dead center of a group of enemies for maximum efficiency. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Trivia *This weapon is based on the Milkor M32 Mk 1S MGL. The in-game Piglet fires much more slowly compared to its real-world counterpart, as the maximum recorded fire rate of a M32 clocks in at 3 rounds per second. The launcher itself was even designed specifically so that it could be fired in rapid succession. **Modifying the Piglet with the Short Barrel allows it to closely impersonate the Milkor Mark 14, since the Mk 1S cylinder group still remains (the Mark 14 was based on the Mk 1L). *The Piglet is the first multi-shot grenade launcher in the entire series. *It is, so far, the only weapon in the Specials category to take CAR-type stocks. *It has the longest reload of any weapon in the entire series, when reloading all six grenades. This is due to the player character having to pull out and replace each individual shot one by one, slowly rewinding the launcher's cylinder in the process. A more practical way of reloading a Milkor MGL is to upend the weapon as the cylinder is opened, and the shells will fall out all at once; after all shells are loaded, the entire cylinder group can be wound in a single action. **The primers on fired grenades would appear unstruck. This is likely due to graphical limitations. *As is the case with the GL40, the Piglet's grenades can explode immediately upon leaving the barrel if they hit something. Being hazardous aside, this is highly unrealistic as launched grenades usually have to have traveled a set distance and have to have revolved a set number of revolutions before their fuses could prime. This was included as a safety measure against premature collision which, like in the game, can catch the user in the blast. Achievements Gallery file:M32.jpg|The Piglet Grenade Launcher file:M32 Mod.jpg|Piglet Grenade Launcher with the Short Barrel and No Stock. file:M32 Mod 1.jpg|Piglet Grenade Launcher with the 2 Piece Stock, LED Combo, and Trigonom Sight. Piglet GL-40.png|The Piglet as revealed by Overkill. ru:Piglet Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons